Ailes fantômes
by Abbym0
Summary: Castiel les sent qui sont encore là, lui vrillant le dos à le faire hurler. Alors Dean tente tant bien que mal d'apaiser cette douleur fantôme, ne se doutant nullement de ce qu'elle cache réellement.


**Hey everybody !**

 **Aujourd'hui c'est un OS ciblé sur le syndrome du membre fantôme que voilà. Parce que Castiel a perdu ses ailes et que chuter doit être douloureux…**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

Elles étaient pourtant constituées de grâce, il ne devrait pas ressentir ça, il le sait. Et pourtant le fait est là, bien présent, et ce depuis des années.

Ses ailes lui font mal, atrocement mal. Il les sent qui lui lacèrent le dos.

Mais elles ne sont plus là, il a chuté, elles se sont envolées, arrachées à son dos alors qu'il dégringolait à la vitesse de la lumière.

Les autres anges lui ont toujours dit qu'il était fou de ressentir ça, ce membre fantôme qui plane toujours dans son dos, que c'est impossible puisque les anges n'ont rien d'humain, seulement le véhicule. La grâce ne peut souffrir.

Mais au fond Castiel sait que c'est là qu'ils ont tort, la grâce peut souffrir, qu'il suffit de ressentir des sentiments pour ça.

Il expérimente ce phénomène depuis ses premiers doutes, depuis qu'il a sauvé Dean de la perdition. Et après tout son véhicule fait à présent parti de lui-même, Dieu l'a ramené plusieurs fois à la vie dans ce corps qui est à présent le sien alors quoi de plus normal que de ressentir des sensations au plus profond de sa chair.

Son dos est même marqué par cette perte, les entailles demeurent visibles. Sa peau a fusionné avec sa grâce au fil du temps. Et malheureusement, de temps à autre, il doit ressentir cette lacération qui perdure des heures, des jours parfois, lui enfonçant des poignards dans le dos, tailladant et déchirant ce qui ne l'est pas encore.

Et comme à son habitude il fait comme si tout allait bien, comme s'il n'avait pas mal. Mais son visage ne trompe pas. Il ne peut pas tromper Dean, jamais.

« -Cas, ça ne va pas ? » s'enquiert-il, coupant Sam dans son explication.

« -Si, tout va bien. » en tentant de feindre un léger sourire pour masquer sa grimace de douleur.

Sam non plus n'est pas dupe. Mais il laisse Dean prendre l'ange en charge parce qu'il sait que de toute manière, quoi qu'il tente, son frère le repoussera toujours pour qu'il soit le seule à s'occuper de Castiel.

L'aîné des Winchester soupire face à son mensonge évident.

« -Vas chercher les ingrédients, on fera le sort plus tard. » en s'adressant à son cadet.

Et Sam s'en va docilement parce que dans tout les cas, quoiqu'il fasse, il sait qu'il ne peut rien pour son ami, que seul Dean sait gérer ces moments là. Et aussi parce qu'il aime le voir prendre soin de cet ange, parce que ça l'attendri de voir son bourru de frère s'adoucir à sa façon face à cet emplumé.

« -Cas, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus me mentir quand tes crises arrivent. » reproche-t-il doucement.

« -Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes. » la voix légèrement déformée par la douleur.

« -Trop tard, c'est déjà fait. » en dodelinant de la tête « T'en est à quel stade ? Et ne me dis pas "C'est supportable". »

« -C'est… Supportable. » avec un sourire navré.

« -Putain Cas ! » en se levant nonchalamment de sa chaise « Sérieusement, sois sincère avec moi. » en le toisant de haut.

« -Que veux-tu que je te dise Dean ? » désemparé.

« -Mais la vérité bordel ! A quel point t'as mal, ce que je peux faire pour t'aider, comment rendre ça plus supportable. » calmant sa colère apparente qui n'est que de l'inquiétude mal gérée « Que pour une fois ce soit toi qui me dise ce que je peux faire et non à moi de tenter de te soigner sans savoir que faire. »

« -Ça ne se soigne pas Dean, ça se calme seulement pour un moment. De plus tu n'as pas à t'occuper de moi, ce n'est pas à toi de le faire… Et quand bien même tu voudrais le faire, tu le fais très bien. »

Les traits de l'ange se tirent brusquement, ses yeux se ferment instantanément, ses poings se serrent et un terrible cri s'étouffe dans sa gorge.

C'est à chaque fois pire, à chaque fois une nouvelle torture, toujours différente de l'autre, toujours plus massacrante.

Elle commence doucement, presque délicatement. C'est d'abord une impression de légère entaille, presque comme si on se faisait couper par une feuille de papier. Puis les cicatrices s'engourdissent, se muent en une douleur sourde pendant un temps, laissant à Castiel le soin de se préparer au pire. Et les déchirures augmentent, saignent intérieurement, s'amplifient pour finalement le gagner.

C'est ici qu'il en est actuellement. Et pourtant c'est loin d'être la pire étape, bien loin de là. Reste encore le supplice, l'intolérable souffrance qui l'irradie lui tout entier, lorsque sa douleur sentimentale se heurte à celle de sa grâce meurtrie.

« -Cas… » en s'agenouillant au près de lui.

« -Ça va encore. » la voix étrangement serrée, ne rouvrant pas les yeux.

Dean jauge la situation un instant, se demandant s'il doit agir comme toutes les fois d'avant. Il regarde Castiel, ses muscles tendus, sa bouche se tordant cruellement, sa grâce s'effritant probablement toujours plus à cause de la douleur.

« -Cas… » réitère-t-il en posant sa main sur son avant-bras, le faisant sursauter « Viens. »

Ses yeux azur se rouvrent, brillants, tentant de se contenir. Dean tente de paraître sûr de lui, comme à son habitude, bien que son âme se fende à chaque fois qu'il croise ce regard là, empli de peine.

Le chasseur se relève, tirant l'ange par le bras.

Et Castiel le suit sans broncher, entamant ce rituel qu'est devenu le leur en période de douleur.

Le contact de la peau de Dean l'apaise un peu, son âme transparaissant à travers celle-ci.

A dire vrai Castiel sait bien que c'est en la touchant pleinement qu'il se sentirait mieux, que c'est seulement en se liant pleinement à cette âme que sa grâce cessera de hurler sa douleur, celle d'avoir chuté au nom de son amour unilatéral.

Mais ça n'arrivera jamais, Castiel le sait.

Alors il se contente de prendre ce que Dean peut lui donner, bien qu'il préférerait s'en priver pour que jamais sa grâce ne réclame plus d'attention, que cette douleur fantôme s'en aille définitivement de sa vie. Parce que Castiel le sait, les douleurs reviennent parce que Dean lui manque, elles sont plus fortes parce que ses propres sentiments augmentent.

Cette douleur fantôme n'est que le symptôme d'un amour non partagé. S'il s'en éloigne définitivement peut-être qu'elles ne reviendront jamais…

En tout les cas seul Dean a le don d'apaiser sa grâce bien que ce soit ses sentiments qui saignent lorsque celle-ci se tait enfin, ces fichus sentiments qui hurlent leur solitude, celle de ne pas être partagés.

« -Allez Cas, déshabille-toi. » ordonne-t-il doucement en commençant à faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire.

Et l'ange s'exécute comme à son habitude, sans mot dire, le corps tremblant, les ailes saignant d'un sang inexistant.

Lorsque enfin il ne se retrouve vêtu plus que de son boxer, Dean l'invite à se plonger dans l'eau chaude qui se met à recouvrir doucement sa peau et l'enveloppe.

Le chasseur se met sur ses genoux pour être à sa hauteur. L'ange tremble encore. Non pas de froid mais de cet enfer qui lui brûle le dos, laissant son corps vaciller.

Dean pose une main sur son épaule, Castiel tourne ses yeux vers lui. Son regard n'est plus voilé comme auparavant, il n'est plus larmoyant, seulement emprunt d'une immense peine, d'une affliction que le Winchester peine à soutenir.

Mais il le fait tout de même, pour lui, pour Castiel, parce qu'il sait que ça l'aide à tenir.

« -Ça va mieux mon grand ? »

L'ange durement avale sa salive avant de hocher la tête. S'il parle il sait qu'un sanglot va éclater alors il ne doit pas parler, il doit se contenir.

Dean prend alors un gant de toilette, le plonge dans l'eau avant d'y déposer du savon.

Il sait que les anges n'ont pas besoin d'être lavés à moins de s'être réellement salis après un combat. Il le sait. Mais à chaque fois Castiel lui-même ne relève pas ce fait alors il continue, ne sachant quelle autre solution adopter pour tenter de panser un tant soit peu ses blessures, poser un baume même si ce n'est que jusqu'à la prochaine crise.

Il regarde alors ce dos aux marques sombres, aux deux cicatrices ternes qui sont en relief, comme si on y avait arraché quelque chose. Et c'est le cas, on lui a arraché ses ailes, Metatron les lui a arraché le jour où il lui a volé sa grâce.

Il chasse ce jour maudit de sa tête et se décide à poser le gant sur son dos, sur ces stigmates de souffrance toujours présentes.

Castiel tressaute violemment, Dean se mord la lèvre, s'en voulant déjà.

« -Pardon… » en retirant sa main.

Mais non, Castiel ne veut pas qu'il s'excuse, il ne veut pas que Dean cesse de le toucher. Sa grâce frémit et lui hurle de rester pour qu'elle puisse un peu plus l'atteindre, quand bien même ce tissu et sa peau les séparent, elle veut du contact, toujours plus de contact avec lui.

Alors Castiel retient cette main fuyarde dans son dos. Parce que même si elle lui fait mal, lui rappelle ce qu'ils ne peuvent être, elle soulage sa grâce qui coule plus doucement en lui, vibre plus calmement.

« -Cas, t'es sûr… ? » réticent.

« -Reste. » peine-t-il à articuler, économisant ses mots.

La main de Dean se repose sur cette marque boursouflée sans trop appuyer dessus, tentant de l'effacer vainement à coup de mousse.

Mais il sent ce corps convulser doucement, s'abandonnant silencieusement aux larmes, sûrement blessé par ce contact.

« -Cas… Je te fais plus de mal que de bien. »

Et sa grâce crie, vocifère de toutes ses forces pour que Dean reste sur lui, sur sa peau, bien qu'elle en aimerait plus. Et bien entendu Castiel n'est pas en désaccord avec elle, il aimerait Dean partout sur lui si tant est que ça soit possible mais il sait que ça ne l'est pas alors il souffre. Il souffre terriblement de ses sentiments tandis que sa grâce s'apaise au contact de cette âme.

« -Non Dean… » la voix enrouée « Continue. » restant dos à lui.

« -Je ne peux pas. » en se ravançant à hauteur de son visage « C'est à cause de moi si tu les as perdues… »

« -Non… Non, c'est parfaitement faux. » la gorge raclant ses mots, secouant la tête pour appuyer ses propos.

« -Si et tu le sais très bien. Tout est de ma faute, sans moi tu n'aurais jamais chuté, les anges n'auraient jamais chuté. Si j'avais été là pour toi… T'aurais encore tes ailes et tu ne souffrirais pas. »

« -Dean, non… Tu… » peinant à articuler, les larmes dévalant sérieusement ses joues, sentant qu'il perd le chasseur.

« -Tu le vois bien, je ne suis bon qu'à te blesser toujours plus… Je t'ai fait trop de mal Cas, je te fais trop mal. » en se relevant, laissant le gant tomber à l'eau.

Il va s'en aller, Dean va s'en aller, Castiel le sait, c'est ce qu'il fait toujours pour tenter de compenser tout le mal qu'il pense lui faire. Mais il ne lui fait pas de mal, il ne doit pas partir, c'est quand il part qu'il a mal.

« -Dean… » faiblement.

« -Désolé Cas. » en s'empressant de sortir.

« -Dean ! » hurle-t-il de toute sa grâce dans un effroyable sanglot.

Seul. Il est seul.

Et ses ailes illusoires se déchirent à nouveau, s'arrachent violemment à son dos. Alors Castiel crie à s'en arracher les poumons, à se briser la grâce. Sa voix se transforme en de douloureux pleurs qui raisonnent à travers tout le bunker.

Et Dean craque et revient parce qu'il l'entend, il sent combien sa présence est requise, lui qui semble pourtant être la cause de tous les malheurs de l'ange.

« -Cas ! » en se jetant à terre auprès de lui « Cas, pardon, je suis vraiment désolé. Tu veux… Tu veux que je reste ? »

Plus aucun mots audible ne peut sortir de sa bouche alors il hoche seulement la tête, secoué par de terribles hoquetèments de pleurs.

« -Pardon… » en le prenant dans ses bras, se mouillant et se couvrant de mousse « Je vais rester. Promis, je reste. »

Castiel s'agrippe à lui, à ses vêtements et laisse sa tête reposer contre son cou.

Il n'a pas honte de pleurer devant Dean, il sait qu'il n'a de toute manière pas vraiment le choix, que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il peut contrôler lorsque ses ailes fantômes reviennent le hanter, d'autant plus que le chasseur est habitué à finir par le voir craquer chaque fois qu'une crise le frappe.

Sa grâce s'apaise peu à peu, frôlant cette âme à fleur de sa peau.

Seuls les sentiments restent, ébranlés, écorchés par cet ami qui est près, bien trop près de lui.

« -Mais il va falloir me le dire Cas, tu sais… » finit par prononcer le chasseur.

L'ange se recule légèrement pour interroger le chasseur du regard, les perles d'eau ruisselant toujours à travers le sien.

« -Il va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi moi. Je veux dire… Je sais que je te cause beaucoup de soucis, je suis toujours super vexant et cassant avec toi en plus de ne jamais être là quand il le faut alors… Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes à vouloir rester avec moi ? »

Et cette question le brise un peu plus et les larmes coulent de plus belle, secouant tout son corps.

« -Cas… » murmure Dean qui semble perdu, conservant ses mais sur lui pour tenter de calmer « Viens, sors de là. » en l'aidant à se relever.

Une serviette tombe sur ses épaules sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement comment puis ils atterrissent dans la chambre de Dean où Castiel grelotte de tout son être, de toute sa grâce le temps que cette crise prenne fin.

Dean laisse tomber la serviette pour laisser place à la couverture avant d'attirer l'ange à lui, sur son lit.

Castiel reste alors dans les bras du chasseur pendant quelques minutes.

Parfois cela peut durer une heures ou deux lorsque Dean se laisse emporter par cette étreinte. Et il se moque bien d'avoir les bras engourdis par cette même position continue ou encore que ses membres lui fassent mal à cause du poids de l'ange. Il s'en moque parce qu'il sait que Castiel en a besoin alors il lui donne tout sans compter.

Le chasseur passe sa main dans ses cheveux, s'amusant de sentir sa respiration dans son cou et il se laisse aller, enfin. Il sent aussi son ami se détendre bien que de temps à autre il peut deviner qu'une de ces douleurs lancinantes lui brûlent le dos à cause de la façon dont sa respiration se bloque pour ensuite s'accélérer et son corps qui se tend par instant.

« -Je suis désolé Dean… » finit-il par souffler, sa voix ayant retrouvé un semblant de normalité.

« -Désolé de quoi ? » ne tournant pas la tête vers lui pour ne pas rompre l'étreinte.

« -De ce que je te fais endurer. Ce n'est pas à toi de… »

« -Non c'est bon Cas… » reprend-il aussitôt « Ça ne me gêne pas… Et tu sais, vu tout ce que tu m'apportes et toutes les fois où tu m'as soigné, c'est la moindre des choses non ? »

« -Tu ne me dois rien… »

« -Je te dois tout. Et quand bien même je ne te devrais rien, j'en ai envie. »

Un léger silence plane durant lequel Dean réfléchit à cette situation, à ces fichues crises. Castiel, quant à lui, se perd dans la contemplation du cou de son ami, de sa jugulaire qu'il voit battre doucement et de cette odeur que seul le chasseur dégage, celle qui lui est propre, son essence même, celle de son âme.

« -Cas, dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tout ça s'arrête. » relance-t-il après un moment.

« -Non. » avec bien trop d'assurance.

La voix de l'ange est catégorique, beaucoup trop affirmée pour laisser présager qu'il ignore le moyen de faire cesser ce fichu syndrome du membre fantôme.

« -Tu le sais, c'est ça ? Tu sais exactement ce qui cause ces crises ? Tu sais comment les arrêter n'est-ce pas ? »

Dean se détache de lui pour planter son regard dans le sien afin qu'il ne se dérobe pas, que Castiel n'ait pas d'échappatoire.

« -Dean, non… Ces crises, ce syndrome, ce n'est rien. Ça arrive puis ça repart, c'est tout. » semblant bien moins sûr de lui.

« -Arrête un peu de vouloir me cacher des choses bordel. » fermement « Ça a un rapport avec moi non ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? C'est bon Cas, arrête de me prendre pour un con pendant deux minutes et dis-moi ce qu'il faut faire pour que ça s'arrête. »

Et il regrette un peu ses mots parce qu'il voit bien que ça l'affecte, il voit que son regard se voile d'une certaine tristesse, de désespoir aussi. Il le voit mais il sent aussi qu'il peut remédier à ça, que Castiel a la solution à ses maux alors il doit savoir.

« -Es-tu vraiment sûr de le vouloir… ? » articule-t-il à contrecœur.

« -Oui. » catégorique.

L'ange soupire de dépit avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« -Pour que tout s'arrête, que ces crises cessent il faudrait… Il faudrait que… Que ma grâce se mêle à ton âme. » la réticence de ses mots pesant dans sa voix.

Dean fronce les sourcils, ne voyant probablement pas où est le problème.

« -Et bien vas-y, touche-la. Je te fais confiance, tu l'as déjà fait avec Bobby, je t'ai déjà vu le faire. Je m'en remettrai. » répond-il simplement.

Et Castiel ferme douloureusement les yeux durant deux courtes secondes avant heurter de nouveau son regard au sien.

« -Non Dean, pas toucher. Ton âme et ma grâce doivent fusionner, c'est… C'est impossible parce que pour ça elles doivent ou plutôt on doit… On doit s'aimer. Il faudrait que l'on s'aime et qu'elles se mélangent. » articule-t-il avec peine, ses mots consumant sa grâce.

« -Et comment fait-on pour qu'elles se mélangent ? »

Castiel regarde Dean, consterné. Sa question est purement intéressée, totalement innocente. Il ne semble pas dégoûté par ce qu'il vient de dire ni même vouloir le repousser face à l'idée qu'ils puissent s'aimer.

Mais il ne relève pas, se contentant seulement de répondre. Après tout si Dean ne semble pas effrayé, il n'a pas de raisons de l'être.

« -La manière la plus… La plus simple disons est en… En s'embrassant. » les joues s'empourprant au possible.

Dean reste incrédule durant quelques secondes, clignant des yeux pour tenter de palper cette réalité.

« -Et c'est tout ? » après un temps, semblant peiner à croire à la facilité de ce geste.

Castiel plisse les yeux, essayant de lire à travers les paroles de Dean s'il n'y a pas quelques reproches ou même de la crainte mais non, rien de tout ça, seulement une simple et unique question.

« -Oui mais Dean… J'ai dit… Il faut s'aimer pour ça. C'est-à-dire que tu m'aimes et que je… Que moi aussi. » en s'empêtrant dans ses mots.

« -Et après tu iras mieux ? Promis ? »

L'ange tique de nouveau face à cette question posée de manière si naïve, à la façon dont un enfant pourrait lui demander. Mais il reste d'autant plus étonné par le fait que l'idée ne semble absolument pas le gêner, lui qui aurait pensé qu'il serait devenu fou de rage rien qu'à son évocation.

« -Oui… Oui j'irais mieux mais… »

Il n'a pas le temps d'y songer plus que Dean pose ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur, sans aucune appréhension, avec assurance et tendresse, chaleur et adresse. Castiel y répond timidement, ses sentiments en état de choc, seule sa grâce coulant amoureusement contre l'âme de Dean qu'il sent scintiller ardemment au coin de ses lèvres.

L'humain n'hésite pas une seule seconde à laisser sa langue s'introduire dans sa bouche pour goûter l'éther tandis que l'ange savoure pleinement l'humanité, leurs essences se mêlant et s'enlaçant, provoquant la plus merveilleuse des explosions possible.

De la paix. C'est de la paix que Castiel ressent alors que sa grâce s'unit à son âme, laissant toute sensation désagréable s'envoler, disparaître totalement pour laisser place à une paisible béatitude, une simple félicité. Et enfin il se sent aimer et aimé en retour comme jamais il n'avait osé l'imaginer jusqu'ici.

Ils se séparent après la longue et confortable étreinte que s'offraient leur substance.

« -Ça va mieux ? » s'enquiert doucement Dean.

« -Oui… » semblant nager en plein dans l'ivresse.

Le chasseur sourit tendrement en voyant la sensation de plénitude se lire parfaitement sur les traits de l'ange.

« -Mais comment… Comment as-tu su ? » finit-il par demander après un moment.

« -Cas… » soupire Dean « Si tu me dis que l'on doit s'aimer pour te guérir, il me semble logique que tu m'aimes déjà moi, bien que cela me dépasse totalement. Et moi… Moi je t'aime depuis que j'ai croisé ta foutue gueule d'ange dans ce hangar alors… » haussant légèrement les épaules à cette évidence.

« -Je t'aime depuis l'Enfer… » un léger sourire navré.

« -Quels abrutis nous sommes… » à la fois dépité et rieur « Et… Tu disais que c'était la manière la plus simple pour que tu ne souffres plus mais quelles sont les autres façons ? » avec candeur.

Un rictus tout aussi gêné qu'amusé point aux lèvres de l'ange.

« -Je savais que ma grâce voulait se mêler à ton âme, elle me le hurlait sans cesse, elle voulait un toucher amoureux et… Pour ça il faut un contact très intime et ce avec l'intérieur de ton corps, là où ton âme peut se montrer… » explique-t-il simplement.

« -Oh… » comprend-il subitement, ses joues rosissant légèrement « Effectivement, je crois que c'était la manière la plus soft. » en ricanant nerveusement sous le sourire amusé de l'ange.

Un léger silence plane tandis qu'une question point dans l'esprit du chasseur.

« -Dis… Ça sera toujours aussi génial ? Je veux dire… Tu sais, toi et moi quand on… » hésitant.

« -S'embrasse ? Oui. »

« -On peut… ? »

« -Inutile de me demander. » répond-il en souriant de sa subite timidité.

Alors ils poursuivent leurs bécots adolescents, laissant grâce et âme se caresser à leur manière sur ce lit dont les draps se froissent rapidement, témoin secret de leur union.


End file.
